Ahnassi, a Special Friend
Ahnassi, a Special Friend is a quest given by Ahnassi which involves many smaller quests. Background If the Nerevarine is male, he can visit the Khajiit Ahnassi in the Halfway Tavern in Pelagiad. Raise her disposition to 50 and she will be interested. Choose the smooth moves and her profession dialogue topics and then Give Ahnassi the gift of friendship. She'll plead with the Nerevarine to come and visit her often. This opens up a string of quests with her. Objectives #Meet Ahnassi in the Halfway Tavern in Pelagiad and smooth talk her. #Give Ahnassi the gift of friendship by acting on her tip about a special belt. #Share a care with Ahnassi to learn that a Camonna Tong thug, Daren Adryn, has threatened her. #Travel to Gnaar Mok and kill him. #Return to have Ahnassi clear your criminal record. #Hear about a key to the Redoran Treasury in Vivec and rob the vaults. #Ahnassi's friend J'Dhannar has become addicted to Skooma. Convince him to stop. #(Optional) Visit Ahnassi's friend, the Acrobatics Master trainer Senyndie, for better prices and a skill book. #Bring Ahnassi two flowers, a Coda Flower and a Gold Kanet. #Steal a Flamemirror Robe from a Telvanni wizard in return for 20 ebony throwing stars. #Pick up the Elvul's Black Blindfold from the Imperial Commission inside Ebonheart. Walkthrough Acquaintances Once the Nerevarine and Ahnassi are properly acquainted, she'll reveal that the guest Hrordis, upstairs, has a magic belt and worships Mehrunes Dagon. However, Hrordis won't talk to the Nerevarine. Gift Speaking to Ahnassi about the new friend topic will open up the share a gift option, which will allow her to give the Nerevarine a Quality Potion of Feather. Cammona Tong thugs Select the share a care topic with Ahnassi and she will tell of a Camonna Tong thug, Daren Adryn, who has frightened her by trying to force her to join the guild. Go and pay Daren a surprise visit in Nadene Rotheran's shack in Gnaar Mok. Talking to him about Ahnassi will only delay the inevitable fight with him and the other three Camonna Tong members in the shack. Return to Ahnassi and she will clear the Nerevarine's criminal record. She will also give some new gifts including an Extravagant Shirt and Pants as well as the Short Blade skill book 36 Lessons of Vivec, Sermon 30. Once Daren has been taken care of, Ahnassi will say that the Redoran agent Beldrose Dralor has a key to two small chests in the Redoran Treasury in Vivec City. The Dralor Manor is located in the Vivec, Redoran Canton in Vivec and the key can be found in an unlocked chest in the top bedroom. The two chests are on a table in the treasury's lowest level, just watch out for the guards who will attack if they see the Nerevarine take anything. It is possible to unlock the lower Redoran Vault door using this key. Skooma addict Return and select the share a care dialogue topic. She will tell the Nerevarine about her former mate, J'Dhannar. J'Dhannar is a skooma addict who lives in the St. Olms Canton in Vivec and Ahnassi wants the Nerevarine to persuade him to quit the drug. He can be found on the lower level of St. Olms on the canalworks section and becomes quite irate when the Nerevarine tries to cure him. Speak with Ladia Flarugrius upstairs in the Half-Way Tavern, who will suggest the book Confessions of a Skooma-Eater, at Jobasha's Rare Books in the Foreign Quarter where it is for sale at 25 . Another copy of the book is sold by Codus Callonus in Ald'ruhn. Return to J'Dhannar with the book and, with a disposition of 50, he can be cured with success. Once this is done, return to Ahnassi and hear that J'Dhannar has indeed quit the skooma and has returned home to Elsweyr. Ahnassi now considers the Nerevarine her very special friend and invites the Nerevarine to visit her home in town, and gives him a key. Her house can be used by the Nerevarine for housing and storage. Ahnassi will now be found in her house from this point on. Senyndie Once the Nerevarine and Ahnassi move in together, the Nerevarine has the chance to meet with Ahnassi's friend, Senyndie, at the Arena Canton in Vivec City. Mention Ahnassi to Senyndie her disposition will become maximum, and she will give a free copy of The Black Arrow, Book I. Senyndie is also the master trainer for Acrobatics in the game and will provide a discount on training. Flowers Speak with Ahnassi again using the share a gift topic to learn that she wants two flowers, a Coda Flower and a Gold Kanet. Look at the crossroads west of Pelagiad for a large amount of Gold Kanet. The coda is more difficult to find, and is actually the flower of the Draggle Tail plants found along the Bitter Coast region. The best place to find them is between Seyda Neen and the stronghold of Hlormaren far to the northwest. A Coda can also be bought from Peragon at Moonmoth Legion Fort. Return the flowers to Ahnassi. Robe Once the Nerevarine gives her the flowers, Ahnassi will ask the Nerevarine to steal a Flamemirror Robe from the wizard Mavon Drenim in the Telvanni Canton. Drenim is a powerful opponent. Either face the wizard and kill him if possible, or take the stealthy approach and take the robe from the closet. Return it to Ahnassi for 20 Ebony Throwing Stars. Blindfold The last quest from Ahnassi, revealed again by her "share a gift" topic, will task the Nerevarine with retrieving Elvul's Black Blindfold from the Imperial Commission in Ebonheart. Ahnassi will mention that it is well guarded and that there is a secret entrance located underwater just outside of Ebonheart. If her advice is taken, the Nerevarine will be attacked in the secret entrance by Furius Acilius. He is a tougher than average fight though, and wears one of the best cuirasses in the game (the Lord's Mail). After progressing through the passages, the Nerevarine will need to get by two locked doors which are level 95, which can be tricky with a low security skill, although the Worn Imperial Key found in one of the crates in the passage will open one of them. The alternative route is simply to enter the Imperial Commission through the front door. The Blindfold, which is actually a glove, is behind the level 50 locked door. The key can also pickpocketed from Rufinus Alleius. Grab the glove from the chest of drawers, and then return to Ahnassi. Journal ru:Анасси, особый друг pl:Zadanie:Ahnassi, specjalny przyjaciel Category:Morrowind: Side Quests